


«Vale»

by BioniqueRouge



Series: Cosas que escribo para salir de mi depresión [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioniqueRouge/pseuds/BioniqueRouge
Summary: Nami quiere estar segura de que Luffy quiere, y que no responda «vale» sin saber qué significa.





	«Vale»

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [«Ok»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044733) by [CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud)



> 13\. I could kiss you right now!

—¡Podría besarte justo ahora!

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?

La pregunta había tomado por sorpresa a Nami, quien estaba muy ocupada contando los innumerables tesoros que había obtenido después de derrotar a una tripulación enemiga, suficientemente tontos como para creer que podían con Los Mugiwaras, como les llamaba la Marina. Nami miró con escepticismo a Luffy, quien esperaba obediente a que Chopper lo llamara para curarlo. No lo había dicho de la manera pervertida que posiblemente Sanji habría empleado, ni con burla, como Usopp haría, lo dijo con la simpleza y sinceridad a la que estaba acostumbrada.

—No tenemos esa clase de relación —respondió sintiendo una sonrisa emerger de sus labios.

—¿Qué tipo de relación?

—Olvídalo, Luffy —dijo Nami sabiendo que su capitán pecaba de ingenuo en algunas ocasiones, y otras ni siquiera estaba interesado en las relaciones y su funcionamiento.

Luffy no respondió, y se dedicó a jugar con algunas joyas que estaban a su alcance (aunque siedo de goma, podría alcanzar cualquiera), y Nami lo miró de reojo. Aunque realmente Luffy fuera demasiado infantil a veces, era un hombre con encanto. No diría que fuera guapo, como lo eran Sanji y Zoro, pero sí tenía algún atractivo. Quizás el que fuera fuerte, y tuviera un cuerpo atlético, las cicatrices de su piel que lo hacían ver menos niño de lo que era, su cabello negro, y la sonrisa juguetona y amable, que reconfortaba a Nami cuando de verdad creía que no quedaban esperanzas.

—Luffy, ¿te han besado antes?

—¿Uh? No me acuerdo —dijo sin dejar de jugar.

—¿Y te gustaría que te besara?

—¿No se supone que no tenemos esa clase de relación? Me estás confundiendo, Nami.

—Podríamos besarnos, sólo para saber cómo se siente.

—Vale.

«Vale». Nami sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, pensando en que muchas personas podrían aprovecharse de su capitán si él sólo respondía «vale» a las cosas importantes, y ella no quería aprovecharse de él, a menos que fuera económicamente.

—¿Pero sabes lo importante que es? ¿Si otra chica u otra persona te lo pide también dirías que sí?

—Depende.

—¿De qué?

—De si esa persona me gusta.

—Bueno, eso es obvio, ¿pero sabes lo que significa?

—No sabía que besar era tan complicado —dijo Luffy dejando de jugar para hacer un mohín, algo fastidiado de las preguntas. Nami sonrió relajándose un poco, intentando no pensar en que Luffy podría ser abusado sexualmente si nadie lo protegía.

—Sólo quiero saber si de verdad quieres que te bese.

—Sí quiero.

—«Vale».

Nami se acercó a Luffy y se inclinó para estar a su altura, los ojos negros de Luffy la miraron atentamente, y parecía que no estaba dispuesto a cerrarlos, hasta que Nami intervino acercando los dedos para que los cerrara. Sus labios se encontraron, provocando en Nami un agujero en su estómago de nerviosismo. El beso fue corto y suave, se notaba que Luffy nunca había hecho nada similar.

—No me gustó —dijo Luffy, haciendo que Nami se ofendiera.

—¿¿Cómo??

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAH. No tengo nada qué decir, nfkjng. Espero les guste.


End file.
